sedzia_anna_maria_wesolowskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 12
Przed sądem staje Dorota Szafer, matka trójki dzieci. Jest oskarżona o podpalenie wynajmowanego mieszkania. W pożarze straciła cały swój dobytek, uległa poważnemu poparzeniu, a jej córeczka cudem uszła z życiem. Jej zachowanie wydaje się całkowicie niezrozumiałe. Jednak zebrane dowody i zeznania świadków wskazują jednoznacznie na nią. Czy Dorota Szafer mogłaby coś takiego zrobić? To ustali sąd. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Barbara Laskowska Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżona Oskarżona Dorota Szafer Świadkowie Świadek Grzegorz Bilski Świadek Hanna Dyc Świadek Piotr Kubica Świadek Teresa Bilska Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Na początku rozprawy prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Dorotę Szafer o to, że dnia szóstego stycznia dwa tysiące szóstego roku, po południu, około piętnastej trzydzieści podpaliła wynajmowane przez siebie mieszkanie w bloku we Wrocławiu. Oskarżona podpaliła benzyną kuchnię, swoim działaniem chciała zmusić właściciela lokalu do remontu, bo jej sześcioletnie dziecko przebywając w wilgotnym mieszkaniu zachorowało na astmę. Mieszkanie po pożarze całkowicie spłonęło, straty wyceniono na czterdzieści tysięcy złotych. W następstwie pożaru zniszczone zostało całe mieszkanie przy ulicy Ossowskiej trzy we Wrocławiu należące do Teresy i Grzegorza Bilskich. Za to przestępstwo grozi kara pozbawienia wolności od roku do lat dziesięciu. Oskarżonej stawia się zarzuty z art. 163 §1 pkt 1 kk oraz art. 288 §1 kk. Zeznania Wyjaśnienia oskarżonej Zrozumiała zarzut, nie przyznaje się do winy. Wyjaśnia, że straciła swój dobytek i podobnie jak po rozstaniu z byłym mężem posiada obecnie tylko jedną torbę. Kobieta ciężko pracuje w fabryce mydła, nie zniszczyłaby od tak swoich rzeczy. Przewodnicząca przywołuje zeznania świadka Bilskiej, która miała widzieć oskarżoną wchodzącą z kanistrem do mieszkania na moment przed wybuchem pożaru, jednak Dorota Szafer nadal zaprzecza swojemu sprawstwu. Podnosi, że w momencie tragedii jej dzieci były u sąsiadki, a gdyby planowała tak straszny czyn wyprowadziłaby je daleko od kamienicy. Oskarżyciel ripostuje, że postawiona w stan oskarżenia mogła zwyczajnie nie przewidzieć konsekwencji swojego zachowania. Obwiniona pokazuje poparzenia na rękach jakich doznała ratując swoją córkę, małą Sabinkę, z ognia. Prokurator podnosi, że w dniu zdarzenia klientka mec. Laskowskiej pokłóciła się z Grzegorzem Bilskim o stan techniczny mieszkania, a mężczyzna kolejny raz odrzucił sugestię o potrzebie przeprowadzenia remontu. Domniemana podpalaczka wyznaje, że ze strachu nie ujawniła tego faktu. Przyznaje także, że groziła wtedy Bilskiemu. Tłumaczy, że była zdesperowana, bo do Bilskiego nic nie docierało. Po jej rozstaniu z małżonkiem pan Bilski zaproponował rozwódce dach nad głową, ale nie wiedziała, że w jego mieszkaniu jest grzyb i wilgoć. Nie mogła legalnie dochodzić swoich praw przed sądem, ponieważ nie miała pieniędzy na adwokata. Obrona uznaje tezę oskarżenia za absurdalną. Sędzia Wesołowska wskazuje, że na znalezionym w spalonym mieszkaniu kanistrze są numery rejestracyjne samochodu oskarżonej, zatem to jej własność. A świadek Bilska widziała jak Dorota Szafer wchodziła z tym przedmiotem do mieszkania. Do odpowiedzi wyrywa się adwokat Laskowska, która stwierdza, że jej klientka myła samochód na podwórzu i wyjęła kanister, który był dostępny dla każdego. Podejrzana potwierdza te wersję. Obrońca ponadto wskazuje, że w tamtym czasie w okolicy kamienicy pojawił się były mąż Doroty Szafer, który nie pogodził się z odejściem eksżony. Liczył się z tym, że kiedy straci ona dach nad głową wróci do niego. Klientka przyznaje swojej prawniczce racje, a rzecznik oskarżenia wskazuje na brak dowodów popierających takie twierdzenia i silny motyw oskarżonej, która chciała ulżyć cierpieniom chorego dziecka. Świadek Grzegorz Bilski Mężczyzna podaje sądowi gazetę w której napisano o złym stanie technicznym mieszkania którego jest właścicielem (gdzie mieszkała Dorota Szafer). Jest oburzony. Nie poczuwa się do winy za wynajęcie mieszkania z pleśnią i wilgocią; oskarżona mogła lokal wietrzyć. Teraz ma problemy z lokatorami, którzy wytykają mu różne usterki techniczne wynajmowanych pomieszczeń. Jeśli pani Szafer coś nie pasowało mogła zmienić miejsce zamieszkania, a generalnie kobieta powinna być mu wdzięczna. Wynajął jej i dzieciom mieszkanie, bo koleguje się z jej mężem. Następnie świadek cytuje kierowane do niego listy autorstwa obwinionej, w którym domniemana podpalaczka mu grozi i obwinia go o chorobę swojej córki. Piętnaście minut po otrzymaniu tej korespondencji zobaczył płomienie w mieszkaniu podejrzanej. Gdyby siedziba straży pożarnej nie była tak blisko cały blok by spłonął. Anna Maria Wesołowska przytacza ekspertyzę z Państwowej Straży Pożarnej: ''do podpalenia została użyta benzyna, ognisko pożaru było w kuchni, straty ponad czterdzieści tysięcy złotych. Tylko dzięki szybciej akcji udało się część mienia uratować. ''Mężczyzna uważa, że tylko oskarżona mogła tego dokonać. Obciążona jego wyjaśnieniami klientka mec. Laskowskiej wyjawia, że pan Bilski oferował jej seks w zamian za renowację mieszkania. Świadek Hanna Dyc Sąsiadka oskarżonej. W dzień pożaru Dorota Szafer przyprowadziła do niej swoje dzieci, żeby spokojnie umyć samochód. Było to konieczne, ponieważ córka obwinionej z powodu pleśni w domu zachorowała na astmę i jest nadwrażliwa na kurz. Przewodnicząca przytacza opinię lekarską dotyczącą tego dziecka: ''Sabinka Szafer, lat sześć jest leczona z powodu alergii atopowej, alergeny to zarodnika grzyba. Wymieniona przebywała w szpitalu. Wskazana jest zmiana miejsca zamieszkania ze względu, że na ścianie i suficie jest grzyb. ''Świadek zeznaje, że podejrzana przyprowadziła do niej dzieci około czternastej trzydzieści. Zatem, co zauważa obrona, nie było tak, że domniemana sprawczyni przyprowadziła dzieci zaraz po kłótni z właścicielem mieszkania i postanowiła je podpalić. Zdaniem pani Dyc prokurator ułożył akt oskarżenia przeciw osobie, która nigdy by takiego czynu nie popełniła. Sąd powinien zająć się krętactwami pana Bilskiego, który mimo pobierania czynszu nie dba o wynajmowane mieszkania. Hanna Dyc jest w trudnej sytuacji, nie może pozwolić sobie na przeprowadzkę: ma małą rentę po mężu, straciła pracę i z powodu podeszłego wieku nikt nie chciał jej zatrudnić. Gdyby dysponowała gotówką przekazałaby ją oskarżonej na remont mieszkania. Dorota Szafer wbiegła do trawionego płomieniami mieszkania, żeby ratować swoje dziecko. To pokazuje jaką jest kobietą. Świadek nie wiedziała, co robi pozwalając dziewczynce iść po lalkę. Klientka mecenas Laskowskiej w momentu wybuchu pożaru znajdowała się na podwórzu. Prawdziwym winnym może być były mąż Doroty, który ciągle się wokół niej kręci, rzekomo odwiedzając kumpla od kieliszka. Czasem nawet Hanna Dyc była przez niego wypytywana o nowe związki oskarżonej. Wcześniej człowiek ten żył na koszt obwinionej, ponadto nie lubi on dzieci i jest pozbawiony uczuć wyższych. W dzień pożaru mężczyzna krzyczał, że zatroszczy się żeby była partnerka do niego wróciła. Świadek Piotr Kubica Były mąż oskarżonej, która jego zdaniem na pewno nie popełniłaby zarzucanego czynu. To nie taka osoba. Mężczyzna jest pewien, że Dorota Szafer niedługo do niego wróci, chociażby przez wzgląd na ich wspólne potomstwo. Nadal ją kocha i chętnie przyjmie z dziećmi pod swój dach. Obrona sugeruje, że świadek mógł chcieć pozbawić obwinioną dachu nad głową. Przeciw takim insynuacjom protestuje prokurator. Piotr Kubica twierdzi, że jest niewinny, nie podpaliłby domu swojej rodziny, ponadto Grzegorz Bilski jest jego kolegą. W dzień przestępstwa po południu pan Kubica chciał porozmawiać z dawną partnerką, wtedy zobaczył ją wybiegającą z płonącego mieszkania. Miał też zamiar spotkać się z dziećmi. Adwokat sugeruje, że przesłuchiwany był wściekły, bo najlepszy przyjaciel podrywał jego żonę. Mężczyzna przytomnie zauważył, że dowiedział się tego dopiero podczas rozprawy. Ostatecznie stwierdza, że na ławie oskarżonych może zasiadać właściwa osoba, Dorota Szafer mogła podpalić mieszkanie, żeby się zemścić na właścicielu lokalu. Ma dysonans: z jednej strony zna oskarżoną i wie, że nie popełniłaby takiego przestępstwa. Z drugiej wskazują na nią dowody. Świadek zauważa, że skoro domniemana sprawczyni była podrywana przez Grzegorza Bilskiego to motyw miała także jego małżonka, którą opisuje jako zazdrosną pijaczkę. Wątek ten podchwyca mecenas Laskowska. Świadek Teresa Bilska Żona Grzegorza Bilskiego. Z jej zeznań wynika, że oskarżona podpaliła mieszkanie, a wcześniej zostawiła swojego męża i zabrała dzieciom ojca. Opisuje obwinioną jak najgorzej: przedstawia ją jako osobę, która podrywa i wykorzystuje mężczyzn. Ponadto Dorota Szafer według słów świadka jest leniwa i nigdy nie martwiła się o swoje dzieci. Piotr Kubica jako jedyny zarabiał na rodzinę. Przesłuchiwana jest pewna, że widziała jak podejrzana w dniu pożaru wchodziła do mieszkania z kanistrem. Klientka mec. Laskowskiej nie myła samochodu, a jedynie przestawiała go za blok, żeby dokonać podpalenia. Z kolei swojego męża pani Teresa przedstawia jako dobrego człowieka. Kobieta nie wiedziała, że Grzegorz Bilski podrywał Dorotę Szafer. W przeciwnym razie zatroszczyłaby się, żeby oskarżona się wyniosła. W dniu przestępstwa świadek nie piła alkoholu, jest to istotne, bo kobieta jest alkoholiczką: piersiówkę przyniosła nawet do sądu i chciała z niej skorzystać. Po chwili przyznaje, że tamtego dnia trochę się napiła, ale była trzeźwa. Grzegorz Bilski ujawnia, że to kłamstwo: w dniu przestępstwa jego partnerka była pijana. Po wielu zaprzeczeniach świadek przyznaje się do winy. Słyszała propozycję jaką jej mąż złożył oskarżonej, ponadto wypiła dużo wódki prawie na czczo. Na podwórku znalazła kanister, a także miała klucze do wszystkich mieszkań. Klientka mec. Laskowskiej nie wierzy: przecież wyraźnie odmówiła właścicielowi mieszkania układu seks za remont! Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Artura Łaty Przewód sądowy wykazał, że to pani Bilska jest winna temu, że pożar w kamienicy zniszczył dobra materialne, ale też spowodował realne zagrożenie dla życia dzieci oskarżonej. Prokuratura zajmie się rzeczywistą sprawczynią i jej mężem, a dokładniej kwestią wpływu braku remontu mieszkania na zdrowie dzieci oskarżonej. Prokurator wnosi o uniewinnienie. Mowa końcowa mecenas Barbary Laskowskiej Adwokat tłumaczy, że w życiu wiele rzeczy jest sztuką. Sztuką jest gospodarować tak, aby nie zapleśniał dom; sztuką jest dbać o małżeństwo tak, aby małżonkowie żyli ze sobą w zgodzie; w końcu sztuką jest - tutaj obrońca zwraca się do prokuratora - wnieść akt oskarżenia po dokładnym dochodzeniu. Barbara Laskowska liczy, że sąd zna sztukę uniewinniania; taki też składa wniosek. Wyrok Sąd uniewinnił oskarżoną. Sprawa nie wymagała specjalnej sztuki jeśli chodzi o werdykt, jednak pozostały problemy. Kamienica, w której Dorota Szafer ma tyle kłopotów, że starczyłoby na całą ulicę. Z braku odpowiedzialności problemy same się mnożą. Gdyby oskarżona w odpowiednim momencie zwróciła się do instytucji pomocowych uniknęłaby kłopotów. Gdyby jej mąż zrozumiał, że Dorota Szafer chce dobrze dla ich dzieci byłoby lepiej. Teresa Bilska już wie, że wzniecenie pożaru jest surowo karane. Wszyscy powinni się nad sobą zastanowić, muszą razem żyć w spokoju. Ciekawostki * Po raz ostatni w programie wystąpiła mecenas Barbara Laskowska.